narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kowa Kumazaki
Kowa Kumazaki (くまざき,コワ) was a street fighter and member of Infernal Legion. Background Formerly he was a street fighter who made his fame due to his technique of attrition. In other words, Kowa simply waited for his opponent to get tired of attacking him and then beat him to death. His fame as a fighter led him to a gangster who sought to overthrow the feudal lord and consecrate himself as a new Daimyo. During that period it is believed that he learned to use his chakra nature. Nevertheless he still prefered to fight hand-to hand. After strengthening himself to become the mobster's main bodyguard, Kowa realized the organization has not future. They weren't nearly strong enough to defeat the Daimyo's army so he left them and started searching power again. Lacking money, he regularly stole food as he traveled from town to town. In Tsurui, he stole from a fruit shop and was caught. Despite his intimidating appearance, several merchants gathered around him to beat him up but were stopped by a woman, who paid for the fruit consumed and apologized on behalf of Kowa. Once the merchants had left, Kowa explained that he did not need her help and that he had no money to pay her back. She got angry, not for the money but for Kowa's attitude, and told him that if he really wanted to return the money she was willing to give him work. Uninterested in the deal, Kowa refused and continued to roam around the city. A few days later Kowa saw the same woman who had paid his debt in a smithy. She was welding the business sign when suddenly there was a rumble inside the store, causing her to quickly go inside to see what had happened. Kowa was curious about the cause of such noise so he followed her. He then discovered she was helping an old man to get up from a fall, Kowa immediately understood that the old man had intended to move a steel block without possessing the strength to do so. He didn't felt pity for the old man but was touched by the woman concern so he picked up the steel block and asked them where they want it to be placed without knowing that smithy was going to be his new home. Personality Despite his towering presence and intimidating physique, kowa is decidedly softhearted and almost all time shows a calm and peaceful character. However, he turns brutal when fighting. Before the appropriate enemy Kowa fights with impetus, being formidable hand-to-hand, able to fight in equal conditions with highly qualified and dangerous combatants. However, this apparently passive attitude only hides the sorrow that burdens for the death of his family. Appearance Kowa is a very tall and sturdy man. He has brown hair and beard, pronounced nose and orange eyes. Kowa has burn marks on his hands. Abilities Kowa is a highly formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Befitting his large and muscular physique, Kowa possesses tremendous strength and endurance bordering on superhuman, able to endure with only minor damage blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces and his strength is able to nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. Kowa has more physical strength in the legion but does not have much speed, because of this he has to calculate his enemy movements and anticipate to them. Kowa has some knowledge about ninjutsu, it is presumed that he learned it during his days of gangster. He also carries a large hammer that he uses as a weapon when he has to face a large number of enemies. History After leaving the gangster organization and travel the region, Kowa became a blacksmith apprentice and worked at Nomura's family smithy. He quickly fell in love with Kaori and, at some point, married her. During the next ten years he lived a peaceful life with his family and gained the respect of the village people. However, just when he thought happiness would last for ever, the gangsters found him. Now they've became a powerful organization and haven't forgot or forgave Kowa's betray. During a Kowa's merchant trip, they destroyed the village and killed everyone there. By the time Kowa was back, there were only fire and smoke. He desperately searched for his family and his heart broke when he found their corpses. Few minutes later, the gangsters found him and mockingly described how his family begged mercy. Anger seized him and without being able to feel anything but rage, Kowa took a huge blacksmith metal hammer which was burning because of the exposure to the flames and killed them all. After the slaughter he still felt full of anger so he hunted the gangsters till he reached the leader base three months later. Armed only with his hammer and his body, he faced the organization knowing it was a suicide mission, still her wanted to take the head of the leader at any cost. Due to his will he managed to destroy the place and everyone inside it, including the main mobster but the the wounds resulting from the battle were going to take his life. He's unsure of what happened next, he only knows that he lost consciousness and by the time he woke up a mute young manwere healing him, that's when he met Seiji. After a long rehabilitation Kowa's body was completely recovered but his heart never healed. Due to his exploits against mobsters, Kowa became famous and caught the attention of Terror Twins. When Kasumi and Deidara found him and invited him to join the Infernal Legion, he did not show much interest. However, he changed his mind when he heard the way Kasumi talked about Kirigakure. Kasumi's love for her homeland reminded him of the love that Kaori felt for Tsurui and, although the mission was dangerous, he had nothing else to live for anyway. He was the one who recomended Seiji to be a member of Infernal Legion. Kowa came to feel true camaraderie for the members of the infernal legion and gladly died for them on the battlefield. Trivia * * * Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT